For Fruits Basket
is the opening theme of the [[Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)|2001 anime adaption of Fruits Basket]], performed by in Japanese and Meredith McCoy in English. Characters :In Order of Appearance: Lyrics Romaji= Totemo ureshikatta yo kimi ga warai kaketeta Subete o tokasu hohoemi de Haru wa mada tookute tsumetai tsuchi no naka de Mebuku toki o matte ita 'n da Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo Shinjitai kokoro hodo ite yukeru to Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo Boku dake ni waratte / sono yubi de / nee sawatte Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku Yasashiku shitai yo / mou kuyamanu you ni Nageki no umi mo koete ikou Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru LET'S STAY TOGETHER / itsu mo |-|Kanji= とてもうれしかったよ 君が笑いかけてた すべてを溶かす微笑みで 春はまだ遠くて つめたい土の中で 芽吹く瞬間（とき） を待っていたんだ たとえば苦しい今日だとしても 昨日の傷を残していても 信じたい 心ほどいてゆけると 生まれ変わることはできないよ だけど変わってはいけるから Let's stay together いつも 僕だけに笑って その指で ねえ触って 望みばかりが果てしなく やさしくしたいよ もう悔やまぬように 嘆きの海も越えていこう たとえば苦しい今日だとしても いつかあたたかな想い出になる 心ごとすべてなげだせたなら ここに生きてる意味がわかるよ 生まれおちた歓びを知る Let's stay together いつも |たとえば苦しい今日だとしても いつかあたたかな想い出になる 心ごとすべてなげだせたなら ここに生きてる意味がわかるよ 生まれおちた歓びを知る Let's stay together いつも http://www.animelyrics.com/ |-|English= I was so happy, you were laughing With a smile that melts everything away Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth, Waiting for the time to sprout For instance, even if today is painful And yesterday's wounds remain I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on I cannot be reborn But I can change as I go on, so Let's stay together always Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers This simple desire is everlasting I want things to be simple Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow For instance, even if today is painful Someday it will become a warm memory If you leave everything up to your heart I understand the meaning our living here It is to know the joy of having been born Let's stay together always For instance, even if today is painful Someday it will become a warm memory If you leave everything up to your heart I understand the meaning our living here It is to know the joy of having been born Let's stay together always |-|English (Dub)= I was so happy when you smiled Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep Waiting with patience for the spring When the flowers will bloom renewed again Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today Although the scars of yesterday remain You can go on living as much as your heart believes You can't be born again Although you can change Let's stay together always Videos Fruits Basket Opening Full Opening & Lyrics Fruits Basket – Opening Theme (English) – For Fruits Basket Gallery For Fruits Basket (1).png For Fruits Basket (2).png For Fruits Basket (3).png For Fruits Basket (4).png For Fruits Basket (5).png For Fruits Basket (6).png For Fruits Basket (7).png For Fruits Basket (8).png For Fruits Basket (9).png For Fruits Basket (10).png For Fruits Basket (11).png For Fruits Basket (12).png For Fruits Basket (13).png For Fruits Basket (14).png es:For Fruits Basket Category:Music Category:Openings Category:2001 Anime Songs